


Don't Rain on My Parade [Vid]

by findmeinthealps



Category: Veep (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findmeinthealps/pseuds/findmeinthealps
Summary: Eye on the target andwham!
Comments: 25
Kudos: 43
Collections: Festivids 2019





	Don't Rain on My Parade [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilly_the_kid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilly_the_kid/gifts).



> Thank you for the opportunity to vid one of my favorite shows of all time! Happy Festivids!
> 
> Song: "Don't Rain On My Parade" by Barbra Streisand  
> Runtime: 2:43

[[Lyrics](https://genius.com/Barbra-streisand-dont-rain-on-my-parade-lyrics)] 

Download: [don't rain on my parade.zip](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/alps-vids/festivids2019/don't+rain+on+my+parade.zip) [130MB]


End file.
